Xanadu
__TOC__ Announcements 3/20/09 Hey, it's been a while. I've started linking the names to their Kongregate Profiles. Email me if you have an email or deviantART account or something resembling that. Or help me link the names to their profiles. Anything works. I've also started working on Prinny Land's Wikia for "TheyCallMeS," so I may be around a little less for right now. Thanks! --Sincerely, Matt (mattmeister) 3/16/09 The first challenge, the Henry Hatsworth 2-in-1 Challenge, is up and running. Links can be found under the new section of Kongai, Cards, and Challenges. The Top Ten games has been reduced to the Top Five. I'm currently consolidating to prevent lag in the servers here. Pray it works :P Thanks! --Sincerely, Matt (mattmeister) Major Update 3/15/09 The Xanadu Wikia is now functional and features better information then before. Much more updating is expected before we can openly allow people to add things. Please advise me on your plans (preferably large edits) using the email address below. Provide your name, Kongregate user name, and what you intend to change. If it's adding a member to the member's list or creating a description of the list, you do not need to clear it with me. If I don't get back to you within 24 hours, make a judgment call on your own. Thank you! --Sincerely, Matt (mattmeister) Members List Airsoft AirSoft has been known round Xanadu for a short time, but has made a big explosion onto the scene, partly because he spends a lot of time on kongregate. Friendly and courteous to most, but can become hostile to any who make a foolish comment. He has declared a war on the recent uprise of bad grammar in Xanadu, and also hates the discussing of WoW and 4chan. 'ColdBeets' Coldbeets has been around for some time, but has a tendency to go inactive every once in a while. He is impossible to anger, and laughs quite a lot. He is reasonable most of the time, but sometimes will blurt out a random comment. Darkstar_2006 Enter text for this user daynad Victoria's sister, the newest addition of Xanadu. Hazer5 Is a ninja, not much more can be known without putting your life at risk. Currently camped out in Victoria's basement sharing lovely little cheeses. ♥ Firzen561 Our local Douchebag weightlifter, full of BS fun and compassion, everyone knows we all hate love him. likes to beat women, and brag about it. also gets extremely butthurt when proven wrong. Professional skin flute player. Haskey He's just Haskey. Respect it. http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Haskey jacesxx A friendly, helpful member of Xanadu, jacesxx's lifelong passion is to become a moderator. Pray he succeeds. He's also *cough* sexy *cough* loves everyone except you on the left, the exit is to the right. Jacesxx was a frequent member of Awesome Sauce Extreme until meeting the crazy stalker kaylia56.arkne Jackharkness if you spend a lot of time in xanadu you will know Jack and probably hate him and he hates you too. Jack is the ultimate ukos fan/stalker and has tried to kill himself on multiple occasions since ukos left. Kirideth Xanadu's new moderator. She's been around for a while, but was usually lurking in the shadows. Watching. She also doesn't have formatting OCD. Really. mattmeister A dude. Natonstan Natonstan the achievment whore, he always seems to be online in Xanadua although he is quite mysterious. PairofPliers He's a person who doesn't seem to be phased by the concept of sleep, and he is to lazy to/afraid of going out into the real world, where scary things might happen, and as such spends most of his time on Xanadu. He is on almost every day, and has a bizarre sense of humour. He never uses emoticons. Ever. 'PetiteFromage' PetiteFromage, Petite, Fromage, Alex, Alexandra, Small Cheese, Little Cheese, or just plain Cheese, has recently come back to Kongregate after being lured in by the Zanetti Parmigiano Reggiano, or the "King of Cheese." (Source: Cheese.com) She hates it when people mistake her for a guy, and dislikes spammers. She hates sports, but prefers to be online...A lot. She loves being on Xanadu, and can't remember how long she's been on this particular channel. She usually "plays" games while others are making stupid comments or cussing each other out like n00bs. She also usually acts her shoe size, not her age. 'ridkidjory' Member of Xanadu since his first day on Kong, Jory enjoys sharing music with people in Xanadu and apparently has awesome taste in music. He also remembers the days before Xanadu had a mod but its all good because Ukos is cool as far as mods go. SaintK A fairly new face on Kongregate, in his first few weeks on Kongregate, he quickly managed to establish a name for himself in Xanadu with his quick-thinking sense of humor and intelligent quips. In the past few days he has also become semi-famous around Xanadu for his YouTube videos of himself playing piano and singing. He has hinted at work on an album of his own music, although whether this is true has not been confirmed by SaintK himself. His YouTube channel can be found here. If he will continue to stay a notable member of Xanadu is unknown. He can be found on Xanadu during most of the day. SemraNK Cool young lady and frequenter of Xanadu. She's almost on as much as Vict0ria. Almost. Thinks two particular people sound like "sexy beasts", but I just put that there so she'd know who typed this. Har har! Oh.. and she's friendly! (Except to SaintK!) 'Slyfull' Xanadu's oldest inhabitant, at the age of 74. Is really a drug cartel, and a pimp when short on cash. Usually mistaken for a male, although she does little to change this stereotype by hitting on everything that moves. Also, she is sick and tired of those damned immature trolling kids, and wishes they would die a painful death. Or get off her lawn, at the very least. the_wordsmith Xanadu's coolest member, with a speech craft skill of 103. Likes to talk shit regardless of who's in the room. 'Ukos' Ukos, an intelligent, caring, peaceful moderator, affectionately labeled "The God Mod" by mattmeister. Enjoys writing and flash games. Vulond says that the "M" next to his name is for Monkey. urworstfight The raving pretty okay guy that is pretty random at times 'Vampire_Overlord' Is a, you guessed it, vampire. Known to be a pro-marijuana enthusiast. He also owns, and is very skilled with several blades, all of which are sharpened to a fine edge. Is also a boy scout, and can tie a pretty damn good knot. Also owns bondage rope. He is a dangerous individual, and should be approached with caution. Or an offering of a pint of AB+ bloodwine. Vict0ria Vict0ria, the Queen of Diamonds, can be seen in Xanadu almost daily. 'Vulond' He died. 'Fatfibs' Don't DIS .... i am an EscamoNinja (WATCH OUT). :):):):):) Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners